This invention relates generally to hydraulic systems, and in particular, relates to hydraulic intensifiers that feed hydraulically powered devices.
In fighter aircraft, for example, hydraulic pressure is used to start the auxiliary power units which are used to start the jet engines. A pressure of about 3000 PSI was used in the past in the secondary power start accumulator but this resulted in burnt turbine blades during start up because of low energy starts due to under serviced accumulators.
The present invention is directed toward providing a pressure intensifier to boost the pressure in the secondary power start accumulator and thus eliminate the problem of burnt blades due to low energy starts.